The present invention relates to a netting device, more particularly to a combustion gas piston type movable guiding tube netting device.
The current developed capture net system at home and abroad mainly is “net gun” for police. A netting device of a “net gun” mainly consists of: a firing mechanism, a high-pressure gas cylinder, a fixed guiding tube, a traction head and a capture net. Such netting device employs the power generated by the high-pressure gas cylinder to push the traction head to accelerate along a fixed pipe with a certain angle, each traction head drives one corner of the capture net and bring out the net, thereby achieving the capture net's open. The disadvantage of the netting device of the “net gun” is that the accelerating tube has a small angle and a short travel, thus the area of the capture net to be opened is small. If the angle and the travel of the accelerating tube are increased, the dimension of the netting device will be increased.